1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable storage device, and more particularly, to a removable storage device with vibration reduction structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have to take apart computers when replacing broken components or upgrading instruments inside the computer. So computers capable of being disassembled easily are necessary. It is also inconvenient for users to disassemble a storage device such as a hard disk drive from a computer.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a removable storage device 10 in the prior art. The removable storage device 10 includes a base 12 for containing a storage module 14, such as a hard disk drive. The removable storage device 10 further includes a supporting shelf 16 disposed on the base 12 for supporting the storage module 14. There is a plurality of dampers 18 disposed on the base 12 and connected to the supporting shelf 16 and the base 12 for absorbing vibration of the supporting shelf 16. A first connector 20 is installed on an end of the base 12 for connecting with a connector of a computer (not shown in FIG. 1) capable of containing the removable storage device 10. A second connector 22 is installed on an end of the storage module 14. A cable 24 is utilized for connecting the first connector 20 and the second connector 22. The first connector 20 and the second connector 22 can be power connectors respectively, and the cable 24 can be a power cable correspondingly. The first connector 20 and the second connector 22 also can be signal connectors respectively, and the cable 24 can be a signal cable correspondingly. That is, the cable 24 is capable of transmitting electricity or signals between the storage module 14 and the computer. Besides, the connection of the first connector 20 and the second connector 22 via the cable 24 can avoid transmitting vibration to the storage module 14 directly due to a rigid connection so as to protect the storage module 14. However the cable 24 is compressed within a limited mechanical space so as to reduce service life of the cable 24 due to hardening effect. The vibration can be transmitted to the storage module 14 via the hardening cable 24 so as to reduce shock-isolating efficiency.